


because I love you

by thescarletwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gay Panic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwidow/pseuds/thescarletwidow
Summary: Yes, Nat was absolutely flirting with that super adorable bartender girl that had just walked in on her basically doing the girl's job. Blushing the brunette looked back down to her hands that where still fiddling with the glasses in true bartender fashion.Or: where Wanda works as a bartender for Tony and stumbles across Nat quite gayly.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	because I love you

God, how much Nat hated these events. Why was she here then, one might ask. The answer was simple enough: friendship. Yes, sadly Tony Stark was and always will be one of her closest friends and because he didn't want to attend such kind of events alone, he had invited her to come along as his platonic "date". Of course she hadn't been able to say no. Much to her disappointment, Tony was being occupied by one high society person after another which now resulted in her current state of boredom and annoyance. A state that could easily be brightened up by one magical liquor, named alcohol. Letting her eyes wander around the room she could spot the extra room with the bar a few meters away from where she was currently standing.  
Slowly she made her way through the crowds of wealthy men and women towards it, where she was eager to loose some of the tension in her body. After reaching her destination she looked around for a bartender but found none. 'How are there no bartenders at the bar on such kind of high society events?', she thought to herself while frowning. "Hello?", she asked out loud while slightly leaning over the bar. After nobody answered, she looked around to make sure she was alone before simply going behind the bar herself and pouring herself a drink.  
-  
"No of course not, Mister Garrett, but I really need to get back behind the bar.", Wanda said while forcing herself to smile at the horny and incredibly wealthy middle-aged man, that was currently trying to get more from her than just a glass of champagne. Obviously that didn't work out too well for him, because men like him were used to always get what they want and if they didn't they always had their money to buy it. In this case though his methods were useless. He may be offering more money than Wanda made within a year of working two shifts a day but no amount of money would get her to sell her body. "Come on, baby, you could earn a lot of money.", he said while letting his eyes wander over her body once again with a dirty smile on his face. "I really need to get back behind the bar.", she excused herself while offering up a polite smile to him. "Well... You can't pressure people into their luck.", he answered, now less nice, his smile faltering slightly. "But if you change your mind, just call me, doll.", he added, his grin right back up while giving her a card with his phone number on it. With a tight smile she took the card and made her way back towards the bar where she threw the card into a trash can next to the door. When she looked up she noticed the most beautiful woman standing behind the bar, pouring herself a drink. Her hair was red and long with blonde tips, which probably would have looked strange on any other human being but on her it was just beautiful. It was put up into a bun with only a few strands framing her face. Her dress was black and long, with a slit up her left leg. Overall she looked stunning and Wanda had no idea if she would ever be able to stop staring and learn how to speak again. She was able to close her mouth before the stranger behind her bar turned her gaze towards Wanda. Her heart stopped beating for a second when she felt the redhead looking her over and suddenly she felt incredibly self conscious about her whole attire, black pants with a white blouse and black tie. "Well hello there.", the beautiful woman said as if nothing was wrong. Wanda felt the urge to answer by saying 'General Kenobi' but soon threw that idea out of an imaginary window because the one part of her brain that was still working told her that her first impression on this beauty should not be based on a Star Wars quote that she might not even understand. So instead she opted for a stuttered:"H-Hello..." Slowly she made her way over to the bar while trying to figure out how to best tell her stunning intruder that she wasn't supposed to stand behind the bar. "M-May I ask what you are doing behind the bar, Miss?", Wanda asked, not daring to step to close to the redhead and instead staying on the other side of the bar. At the look of her opponent's face she suddenly asked herself if it had been a good idea to call her 'Miss'. She didn't look old. Surely she was only a few years older than Wanda was, but her dress looked like it cost more than her apartment and she wasn't planning on taking any risks by disrespecting a woman whose husband might have more money than Wanda could ever dream to have. Maybe she didn't have a husband though... 'Suck it up, Maximoff!', Wanda told herself. 'Even if she was single, she would never be interested in you.'  
"Well, I was going to ask for a drink, but there was nobody here so I helped myself out. And please, don't call me 'Miss'. Natasha works just fine.", the woman answered with the most beautiful smile Wanda had ever seen. Natasha. Was anything about this woman not beautiful? Even her damn name!  
The woman- Natasha, Wanda told herself- stepped away from behind the bar and gracefully leaned against it from the front, where she was supposed to be, while Wanda got back to her working place. "I'm sorry, but I was having... Trouble... With one of Mister Stark's guests.", Wanda was quick to apologize but Natasha just waved her off. "It's fine, really.", she said as she took a sip from her glass. Wanda smiled and started cleaning glasses to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't stare at Natasha. After moments of silence had passed, the redhead was the one to break it. "What's your name?", she asked with another one of her beautiful smiles that made Wanda's knees go weak. The question also threw her off guard, because normally the people on these kind of events only looked at her if they needed something from her, so naturally they never really felt the need to know anything about her. She was only a poor bartender after all. "My name's Wanda.", she answered without stuttering which made her be more proud of herself than it should have. Natasha though didn't even think about stopping here. "May I ask where you're from?" Again, Wanda was stunned and it must have been visible on her face because her opponent was quick to clarify. "I'm sorry, I just noticed your cute accent and didn't quite recognize it.", Natasha explained with a smirk on her face. Wait... Was she flirting with her?!  
-  
Yes, Nat was absolutely flirting with that super adorable bartender girl that had just walked in on her basically doing the girl's job. Blushing the brunette looked back down to her hands that where still fiddling with the glasses in true bartender fashion. 'She looks even more adorable when she blushes.', Natasha thought to herself when finally Wanda seemed to realize that she hadn't answered the question yet. "I'm from Sokovia, Mi-... Natasha.", Wanda quickly corrected herself, as she put the first neatly cleaned glass down on a towel behind the counter. Sokovia, Natasha remembered, was currently in war with some other country (that Nat could quite recall) which is why many people chose to flee and find a new home within America. Judging by how good her English was, Wanda must have been one of those that had seeked shelter here when the war first started a few years back. Nat decided that this subject was way too touchy for a first meeting and opted to ask the young girl about it after she got to know her better. And Nat definitely wanted to get to know her better. For the rest of the event Wanda stayed behind the bar and they talked about everything that the confident redhead could think of because the younger girl clearly wasn't used to have people talk to her on these kind of occasions. They simply thought they were better than her just because their purse was a bit heavier which was one of the reasons Nat hadn't wanted to be here in the first place. Tonight though she wasn't even mad at Tony because otherwise she wouldn't have met this fascinating woman behind the bar.  
"My shift is over in a few minutes...", Wanda said while smiling slightly at Natasha, a sign that she was getting more comfortable with the idea of being with the redhead. She decided that she liked being the reason for such a pretty smile. "Maybe we could... Go drink something where, you know, I'm actually allowed to drink something.", Wanda stated while blushing. Nat figured it was because she didn't usually ask people out. If that really was the case she felt weirdly proud of the brunette girl. "I would really like that.", Nat answered as she watched the other girl's smile grow even wider and her cheeks becoming even more flushed. "I will be waiting for you outside.", the redhead said with a wink before turning around and walking back through the crowd when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Tony. "There you are! I've been searching for you everywhere! Wait, are you leaving already?", he asked, his brows knitting together worryingly. "Yes, I am but don't worry, I'm not leaving with one of your incredibly charming friends.", Natasha answered, sarcasm dripping off every word. Tony just laughed and shook his head. "Of course not, you could do better than that.", he smiled at his friend, before his smile turned into a smirk. "So who are you leaving with then?"  
Was she so easy to read or did he just guess right by luck? Either way she sure as hell was not going to tell him or their circle of friends would start thinking that she was in a secret relationship as soon as Tony would update their group chat. "Who said that I can't leave on my own?", she retorted before she could make out Wanda walking towards them from the corner of her eye.  
-  
She still couldn't believe she just asked Natasha out. But even more surprising was that the older woman had actually seemed to like the idea and said yes. Hurriedly Wanda got into the small extra room to change her clothes, before giving the next shift the keys to the bar, shouldering her backpack and then making her way through the crowd of people. She looked even more like a black sheep than when she was in her bartender uniform, in her red, knee long dress, her black boots, high stockings and black cardigan. Spotting her date (her actual date!!) the brunette chose to walk over to her. When she realized that she was talking to none other than Tony Stark himself it was already too late. Her boss just looked at her and raised his eyebrows before he smirked at the redhead. "I say that.", he spoke towards Natasha, who just rolled her eyes. "Shut up, asshole. But don't you dare tweeting about it.", she threatened pointing her index finger at the man, who rose his hands in surrender. "Can't promise what I can't keep. Have fun you two.", he winked at both of them before becoming one with the crowd once again.  
What the hell was that? Her confusion must have been visible to the redhead (she should really work on being harder to read) because she just shrugged with a smile and said:"He's a friend." like it was no big deal.  
-  
A month later they had already been on several dates more after the first one and were officially dating. That, of course, had lead to Natasha's friends becoming more and more impatient in their want to meet her which now resulted in her current state of nervousness. Turning slightly to both sides she looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided on simple black ripped jeans and her favorite Def Leppard shirt that was tugged into her jeans in the front. She wore a few necklaces and rings, some that had once belonged to her mother and some that her brother had stolen for her when they were still surviving on the streets of Sokovia. He had smiled at her so proudly while he presented the things he had stolen for them, mainly food, maybe some candy when they were still younger, but there had always been at least one gift for her in everything he brought home. The idea of him stealing was never something she liked very much but it had been necessary at the time. She herself had developed into quite a good pickpocket, which of course was not something she would be sharing with Nat or her friends, because even though it had been necessary she was still ashamed of it. Sighing she put the top half of her hair into a ponytail and let the rest of her hair flow down her shoulders, before she heard a knock on her door. As she turned around she saw her brother standing in the doorway, smiling at her. He had already met Natasha when she had picked his sister up for their third date (at the cinema) and surprisingly he approved of her. That hadn't stopped him from giving her the 'big brother talk' although Natasha had looked way more intimidating than he had that day.  
"You look beautiful, sister. Don't start overthinking again.", he assured her with a smile as he watched her look at herself in the mirror once again. "Are you sure? Maybe I should pick another shirt... If one of them doesn't like Def Leppard...",she trailed off, making her way towards her closet but before she could open it Pietro stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop it, your head is starting to smoke already. You really look beautiful.", he smiled down at her reassuringly since she was a head smaller than him. "It's all going to be okay and they're all going to love you.", he added after kissing her forehead lovingly. "Can't you come with me?", she asked as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He just laughed softly and answered:"Maybe next time. You know I've got an important training today."  
-  
Natasha and her closest friends Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers and Maria Hill sat in a small café waiting for the one person this whole meeting was about. "You know, I'm starting to think that you only made her up.", Clint said smirking, playing around with his spoon. Nat just rolled her eyes, deciding to not grace his nonsense comment with an answer before looking over to the entrance again. "I mean, she's not late yet. We're just all early.", Steve said while offering a reassuring smile to Natasha who gladly smiled back. Tony, who had been unusually quiet the whole time, finally looked his redheaded friend straight in the eye before saying:"Maybe it's a sokovian habit to always be late." Nat just looked at him, half annoyed half amused when Maria raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Oh so she's sokovian? Why does Tony know her already and we don't?", she asked leaning forward slightly. Maria Hill was one of the few people who were actually able to scare Natasha a tiny bit if they really wanted to. Tony just raised his shoulders like it didn't matter. "She works for me."  
Then, finally, the door of the café opened and Wanda stepped inside, looking around for the unique red hair that she had loved since she had first seen it. When she spotted her she began to smile just like Nat, before walking over to them. Natasha stood up and let the younger woman wrap her arms around her neck and hug her while she wrapped her own arms around her waist. "Hey.", she heard Wanda whisper into her ear, only for her to hear, before they slowly started to pull away and she let Natasha kiss her cheek. They haven't shared their first kiss yet, even after one month of dating. Together they had decided that it would be best for them to take it slow, because they both wanted to make this right. After stepping apart again Wanda slowly turned her head towards Nat's friends and began blushing, before she slowly waved at them. "Hey.", she said, this time louder and meant for everyone to hear, but all she got in return was a wide grin on every single face before Clint spoke first:"Damn, you got our girl whipped for you real bad, you know that?" That comment made Nat give him the deadliest death glare she could pull off right now while the flush on Wanda's cheeks seemed to increase. "N-No, I didn't know that actually...", the brunette answered taking everyone in, while Natasha introduced her to her friends.  
-  
At the end of the day when everyone had left already, Natasha offered to walk Wanda home. She, of course, happily agreed to that before they started taking a slow walk, hand in hand towards the apartment that belonged to the Maximoff twins.  
"Thank you for talking me into meeting your friends. I really like them a lot.", Wanda said smiling while looking up at the older woman. "You know, I actually think that they already love you more than me.", Natasha laughed, turning slightly to look at Wanda before adding:"And I really can't blame them." Wanda's smile grew even wider as she stopped under the light of a street lamp, looking up at the redhead with a blush covering her cheeks. "So you understand why they would love me? Why?", Wanda teased but also with a bit of curiosity in her voice. Slowly Natasha leaned down, brushing her lips against the younger woman's lips before she pulled away just a few inches and whispered:"Because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! <3


End file.
